Tears of an Angel
by Raevyn Blackthorn
Summary: two twins from England run to America to escape the small minded people they live with. both twins have amazing abilities but one is a mad genius and the other is simply mad. When they run into the avengers and defeat a giant space whale two gods develop an interest that wont leave. After all if you had seen a girl tear that apart with no hands .you'd wonder to right? TH/OC L/OC
1. IN THE BEGINING

Prolog: IN THE BEGINING

Strands of pitch colored hair drifted in the wind , bright electric blue eyes gazed at an oak door with sadness and resignation. Her pale skin was covered by a simple blue sweater dress. With worry in her eyes she entered the old building and looked for the face she was most desperate to see. What she saw though cemented her belief that her dear sister did not deserve to be in the place, Blackthorn Asylum for the Mentally Ill. The patients were all scared and covered in medical gowns. Their eyes were dead and lifeless, and she pondered how Annan could survive in the thundering silence of the place. She heard from her left a muffled sort of scream and many colorful curses. She smiled to herself and thought, ' ah there she is. Nothing has changed about her.'

She approached the desk and informed the nurse that she was here to see Annan Cantus, the most recent addition. The nurse paled noticeably and shakily handed her a badge, warning her to be careful and avoid getting within arms length. She smiled and assured the sweet woman that Annan would never hurt her. The nurse looked confused but let the matter go. She walked down the hall with a confidant stride and entered the room marked for visitors. She waited for Annan to notice her arrival and was treated to hearing one of her rhymes.

" Little Annan in her room fed her meds by a silver spoon test and tube and needles to what oh what is she to do," the girl said. Her ankle length silver white hair pooled around her feet as she sat in a singular chair with her wrists bound to its arms.

" Annan , god lord what have they done to you sister," she asked, near tears.

" Anima? Sissy, mommy let you visit me," Annan asked, excited. This was the first time since she was hospitalized that her sister had come to visit. The reason she was in here was in fact something that could easily had been dealt with if the adults around her had cared. Annan had been an awkward child until her freshman year of high school when she had blossomed. Unfortunately , terrorizing her was already a preferred sport among the students she went to school with. A group of six kids were her most common attackers and they had cornered her outside the gym. They had begun with their usual taunts but the leader of the group was growing infuriated with her lack of response and slapped her. The hit caused her head to snap to the side and something in her mind to snap and break open. Her eyes changed from their normal cobalt blue to a bright electric blue, causing a similar reaction in her older twin, and she grinned madly. The air around them grew heavy and all manner of sharp object began to hover and aim themselves at him. He asked her what she had to say to him and she simply replied with duck. He ignored her and suffered for it immediately when 55 pens, pencils ripped their way through his body. Another boy caught the edge of the attack and suffered four open pairs of scissors to he face and neck. The third boy approached her to try and defend his friends, his arm was ripped from his body the minute it touched her . With a grin she stared him down as a tennis net pin floated towards him and aimed for his throat. He begged her to stop and to help him but her grin only widened as she blinked and the pin embedded its self into his throat. The three left looked at her in fear as she turned to face them. Screaming they ran away but Annan was faster with her mind than they were running. One of the three was caught under the trophy case which had miraculously only damaged his legs in the fall. Another was laid unconscious after the heavy gym doors had burst open and broken his nose. The last of the six, and the one who had the least involvement in her torture was left physically unharmed, and backed in to a corner. She leveled the trembling boy with the coldest glare he had ever seen and smirked before talking to him.

" You will never bully anyone again, or hang around people who do. You never know when the victim becomes the hunter," she said in a sadistically sweet voice. He screamed bloody murder as she turned and walked away from the scene and went back to class. She didn't remain their for long ,as the young terrified boy could only rave about the silver haired monster who had slaughtered his friends and broken his mind. The teachers amazed and some what skeptical of his story, watched the tapes from the security cameras and ate their words. It didn't take them long to identify their criminal and they pulled her from class and called the police . The investigation proved that years of bullying had affected Annan's sanity and that she could not be sent to prison and so she was sent to the hospital she resided in now.

" Annan , you and I both know you shouldn't be here! They took you and never bothered to ask what those boys had done to you, what anyone had done to you! So I have come to pull you out of this place and take you far away from here, to America where no one has ever heard of the demon Cantus twins," Anima said. Annan smiled calmly and met her sister's gaze.

" You gave me away Ala, they didn't know I was still lucid," she said, her voice a soft whisper like thing.


	2. The Cantus Twins Arrive

Chapter One: The Cantus Twins Arrive!

Anima looked to her sister with a mixture of pride and worry. Annan had kept herself quite in check since their midnight bust out of the mental hospital, however she knew that Annan was repressing her anger issues and that eventually they would explode. Luckily they landed before the annoyance truly got to her sister and they were free of the tight space of the airplane. Unfortunately, they left the airport and walked right in to a fierce battle between a group of six and strange alien looking thing that resembled a whale. Anima panicked and hid herself from everything including her sister and hid behind the baggage claim, to avoid any back draft of her sister's wrath. Annan just glared at the giant space whale and stood her ground. The group of six failed to notice her as she weaved between them and approached the creature.

" I'm in a particularly foul mood, could you shut the fuck up you cock sucking cunt juggling dick less what ever the fuck you are," Annan growled. The ones fighting caught her statement and had very interesting reactions. Thor looked on in amazement at her bravery. Iron man was laughing, Captain America was blushing at her word choice, and Hulk looked up from the back of the creature thinking she was addressing him. Hawk-eye and Black widow just looked from each other to the girl and back. Loki , however, studied the girl and found her to rather interesting .

" Uh miss you may want to get back," Captain America said to her. She simply turned her head and leveled him with a cold glare.

" Don't tell me what to do and don't call me miss," she hissed. The whale thing came closer and closer until it simply stopped. It was trying to swim forward but something was holding it back.

" I thought I told you to shut the fuck up," she screamed at it. With a blink it began to tear its self apart and its armor tightened around it until it fell from the sky , dead. Anima ran to her sisters side and hugged her, thanking her for getting rid of that thing. Thor took notice of the raven haired beauty and approached them.

" May I ask who you are," he said in his deep voice. Anima turned and was hypnotized by the sight before her. The god was a bright vibrant gold in her eyes before it settled around him like a twisting rope, beautiful and kind. Annan's eyes turned to spot a person with hair like her sisters and surrounded by a writhing emerald and gold rope. She smiled sweetly at him before red white and blue flooded her vision.

" What were you thinking? That was very dangerous," the man said. Annan burst into laughter as he finished his sentence and had to lean onto Anima for support. Tears pooled into her ark blue eyes as she chuckled to herself. Anima looked to the Captain's face and smiled apologetically. Her face was dusted with a light blush as she tried to calm her sister.

" I apologize for her, she has a very warped sense of humor and I assure you she was in no danger. In fact the only things in danger was anyone who happened to piss her off, like the whale thingy," Elizaveta explained to the confused looking team. Annan calmed herself and stood up straight , with a smile on her face and a cute innocent air around her.

" Yeah! It really ticked me off, like the time I was getting bullied and-" she started but Anima clapped a hand over her mouth and laughed nervously.

" Well if you'll excuse us we are off to find our aunt's house," she said.

" Can we have your names," Tony asked.

" Anima and Annan Cantus," Annan said pulling her sister away and forcing the hulk to revert into Banner, taking Thor's hammer with her for her sister. She stopped at Loki's side and took his spear and thanked him for the souvenir then walked away calmly. He tried to move to take it back but found himself held in place. As she reached the place where the hammer floated awaiting her arrival she let the avengers go and traipsed her way into the crowd away from their prying eyes, unseen and unbothered.

They found themselves at Stark tower an hour later, waiting for their aunt Pepper to let them in. Anima was humming happily, back to her bubbly and social self. Annan , however , was quiet and still. She was thinking over what she had done an hour earlier while watching Thor's hammer struggle against her hold it. It was being called by its rightful master ,but her hold was tighter than his pull with no effort. Loki's spear had burned her hand at first but she had long grown used to pain and now it was only a dull aching. Her electric blue eyes dance with her power, seeming like blue fire, as she watched the two objects fight her.

" Girls! You're finally here, wow you're so much bigger than the last time I saw you," Pepper said as she opened the doors. Elizaveta squealed and hugged their aunt close to her. Annan stood and allowed herself to be hugged but made no move to return said hug. Pepper stared at her but said nothing much to Elizaveta's relief. Annan lifted their bags and walked inside the bags and trophies floating behind her.

" Is something wrong with her Ni? She seems so out of touch," Pepper asked.

" She has been very mistreated. Mom and Dad put her in a mental hospital, because of an accident," Anima said , looking after her detached sister with sad eyes. Pepper looked at the girl with snowy hair and wished more than anything that the family curse had died with her own grandmother. Their blood born gift caused so much tragedy and hurt whoever bore it. Mental power was their curse only passed to females deemed 'worthy' of it. Most had only ever received telepathy and empathy but a rare few had been given the greatest of the gift, telekinesis , moving things with their minds. Gaining this gift came with a heavy price though, the one blessed usually went mad or lost control and hurt themselves.

" I had hoped that it had died with grandmother, and that we would no longer suffer our blood born curse," Pepper sighed.

" What do you mean? Do you know how we got these powers," Anima asked her aunt. Pepper nodded and the two followed Annan who had stopped by the elevator to wait for them. The ride up was quiet and a little tense. Anna stood in the front and watched the doors , listening to the hum of the motors. Anima and Pepper watched her and sighed to themselves. Annan it seemed was not one for talking and her aura screamed other. Pepper herself had a empathy skill and it told her that Annan was feeling absolutely nothing at the moment. It was a little frightening but she didn't let it show. The elevator finally stopped at the top floor and let them off in the main room of the penthouse. The girls sat on the couch, Annan putting the bags as far out of the way as possible and setting her stolen items on the floor near her feet.

" Can you tell us how we got these powers," Anima asked a bit nervous. Pepper sighed and settled her self into a seat on the large couch.

" Many generations ago, our matriarch was revered as a fierce and powerful Warrior. She was beloved by many , including a demon of the house of the moon. She was in love with the demon as well and they mated. Another had loved her as a sister and when news was given that she was with child , he blessed them with a gift. The gift was one of his blood and with it came power of the mind. From that birth on ward the women of our line have been blessed with amazing gifts. Only a select few end up with a power other then telepathy and empathy, but when they do it is an unbelievably strong form of telekinesis," Pepper said. Anima looked to Annan , who hadn't been paying any attention. A sadness grew in the two , knowing that Annan was not blessed in the least to have such a curse. Annan was waiting for the spear's master to arrive. She could feel them all drawing closer to the tower and wondered why that was. Tony landed first and removed his suit, walking into his living room, entirely surprised to see the two girls from earlier.

Aunt Pepper , who is he," Anima asked.


	3. Angels and Demons?

Pepper shifted uncomfortably as her loving husband stared her young nieces down. Though she had been quiet for the whole of their conversation, Annan was the first to react and had pulled Tony off his feet and over to where they were sitting. He wasn't choking though, he felt more like he was hovering in his suit except that he had no weapons or control. Anima felt shock and read the accompanying thoughts in his mind. Pepper seemed to take it all in stride , alarming Tony even further.

" Pep whats going on here," he asked nervously. She only smiled at him and asked Annan to sit him down so she could explain. The silver haired girl did as asked, speaking not a single word.

" I told you my nieces were coming to visit. The one with pitch black waist length hair is Anima Elizaveta Cantus, the one with silver ankle length hair is Annan Ceras Demeter Cantus . They are twins believe it or not," Pepper said introducing her sister's children.

" Your parents named you for life and death," Tony asked a confused look on his face. Anima looked at her sister with a pained expression , one that simply screamed of guilt and remorse. Tony caught the look and said nothing more on the subject. He knew if he had to see that face again he'd never be right with himself again. Their lovely get together was interrupted by the whispering of Annan's voice.

" There are more coming, should I stop them," she asked. No one answered her in time though and the visitors found themselves violently repelled from the entries of Stark's new york home. Unfortunately , Fury himself had shown up and was not pleased at being thrown back from his destination as if he were a rag doll. Angry he growled at JARVIS to let them in, only to be informed that it wasn't the AI keeping them out but one of the beings inside. JARVIS informed Tony just who it was outside their suddenly very secure penthouse and he sighed.

" Let them in kid, it's my team and the boss from hell," Tony said to Annan. She blinked and Thor fell in from the open balcony doors, Loki right behind him. Tony tried valiantly to not laugh at his comrades but the vision of them being held in place by a small girl of 19 when they were supposed to be heroes was just to much for him. While he ,Pepper, and Anima laughed, Annan studied the two beings she had basically robbed earlier. The blonde one was on his feet fast and berating Tony for his mocking, the dark headed one was looking for his spear having sensed it in the room. Thor summoned his hammer and was again baffled when it did not come. He could see it sitting by the feet of the maiden with silver hair and yet it had not even twitched when he had called it to him.

" You may stop trying to steal from me that which interests me," Annan's whisper like voice said to the Gods. The two stared at her for a long moment , and then began to grow angry at her for her theft. Thor was a second from charging her when Anima stood and guarded her sister.

" You will not lay a hand on her, even were I not here to guard her," Anima growled at the over muscled God of thunder. Annan laughed at that thought, of them harming her. Her laugh sounded like tiny bells that were almost to small to be heard. In a show of power that would prove her power over the two she lifted them from their places and hung them upside down before her face, unable to move or strike out at her.

" My name is Annan, I took your objects because they interested me, once I was done looking them over I had planned to return them," she said quietly. Thor looked at her confused while Loki was trying to figure out what magic she was using so he could counter it and free himself. She smiled very slightly and let them go, setting them gently on the floor and returning their weapons to them. She drifted into a darkened corner then and left everyone to socialize with out her. She much preferred quiet isolation to her sister's people person attitude. So she left them to their own agendas and watched , entertained, as they squabbled amongst themselves like only old friends could. Loki, however , still wanted to know what magic she had used earlier and joined her in her hiding space. They sat in a comfortable silence for a time just watching the others have fun.

" what magics did you use on my brother and I ," he asked no longer able to fight his curiosity. She turned to him and blinked slowly for a moment then gave a light chuckle.

" No magics, God of mischief only a power few can comprehend and rare even amongst it's blood bound carriers," she answered him. Now even more confused he began to ponder just what power she meant though it did not take him long to figure out.

" Telekinesis ," he said certain he was right. She nodded simply at him and headed her sisters call to join her so they might go to bed. Annan walked calmly and smoothly, with the gait of some one who knew that nothing could touch them, to her sister's side and the twins left for bed. The remaining people stared after them and as soon as they were out of sight rounded on Pepper. She sighed and repeated her families legend to them, casting glares at who ever tried to interrupt her story, Tony included.

Loki was the most interested, next to Thor who had obviously taken a liking to Anima, and listened to every word. The little silver haired woman began to make more sense and fascinate him even more as he learned how she came to be. His only moment of anger came at the news she'd been in a mental hospital.

' How like humans,' he spat in his mind, ' they do not understand and so they fear and what they fear they hate. Even if it is their own child.' Thor unknowingly had the same thought as his brother and was angered at the twins parents for their favoring of one child over another. His parents had done the same to he and his brother and that had ended with Loki almost leveling New York. Annan did not look insane but he had sensed a darkness in her that her twin did not have and it worried him. Loki had sensed the blackness in Annan as well but knew that it was controlled and that to ever touch that the loss she suffered would have to be great. The avengers finally went to their respective rooms in Stark tower and slept the night away , dreaming of pain filled lightening eyes and flying pens. Anna grew restless in her sleep however and rose to watch the moon pass over head. Only a few minutes in she was joined by none other than a certain dark haired God who was much more than interested in the little woman with the one power nothing could beat.

" Nice night for moon gazing , yes," he said, startling her, not knowing that startling Anna was NEVER a good idea. In truth it usually ended in painful reactions and defenses. This inevitable truth was put to practice as Loki was suddenly held in a choking grip, his body several feet above the ground and new wounds making themselves known on his skin.

"ANNAN! That is Loki," JARVIS said loudly. Annan looked closely at the person she held in her control and her eyes widened. She let Loki go gently and apologized fervently. He stared at her and told her that it was alright, after he had caught his breath. She blinked and returned to her moon gazing, silently wondering why Loki would be interested in her habit. Loki looked to the sky and wished that somehow he and his brother could go home. He missed the class and simplicity of his home, where things such as your clothes didn't matter if you could outwit or overpower your enemy. He missed home cooked foods and the parties held there almost every night.

Annan merely wished that she was a bit more normal. She loved her powers and all but she always ended up hurting some one whether she meant to or not. She had perfect control over her power but she reacted violently and swiftly to everything. She dreamed of a day when she could hear someone behind her and trust them enough that she didn't automatically try to kill them with her gift. Blue eyes watered slightly as she pondered being who she was. Loki watched her out of the corner of his eye. She was just sitting in the curve of the bay window, moonlight making her pale coloring seem to glow, and staring up with watery eyes.

" It's not true you know, what you're thinking," he said, " you aren't a freak and you don't need to be more normal. You just need to find someone worthy of your trust." She blinked at him when he spoke and then shook her head, silently telling him he was wrong. She knew what she was and she wouldn't let it change her much, sometimes she just wished for silly things. She looked at the god closer and saw large black circles under his eyes. She knew he was trying to hide being tired so that she wouldn't feel lonely and left out but she was worried about him. Focusing carefully she slowed his breathing and heart rate until his body made him sleep, then moved him over to the large couch. Sighing she returned to bed, and dreamed of a time long ago when she was cared for , before her eyes had changed and takeb her life with them.

Nightmares plagued her sleep though she did not wake or scream. The horror scene of her first bout with her power replayed for her every night followed by the other accidents her temper had caused. She tossed and turned in the bed , tears flowing gently down her face as she slept on, reliving every horrible thing she had done. Anima sensed her sister's distress and it caused her to wake and quietly weep into her pillow for the pain her beloved Annan carried with her , burried under years of cold hardened granite and steel. She wished ,probably more than any other , the her sister had been more like her. Anima could hide her gifts use them only when she wanted to , but Annan , her gifts reacted to her moods and thoughts . Silently in her mind Anima begged with every deity from every faith she had studied that Annan would find someone who could love her and be trusted by her. Someone who could stay by her side even after knowing all the terrible things she had done before she learned to control herself.

Chapter 2: Angels and Demons?

At S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters , and agent had just finished running a search on the names Anima and Annan Cantus, which meant Tony's hacker program had to, and was surprised to read what he found. They were originally from England and it seemed they were well known in their little part of the world. Anima , it seemed, was better known as the Cantus angel. She was well loved for her ability to listen to the people around her and help them with problems they couldn't solve. She donated to charity and helped the people around her as much as possible but most especially her sister. Annan was not much loved by those around her , though she did the same things as her sister just anonymously. She was often referred to as the Cantus demon child. They feared her icy glares and quiet attitude and mocked her relentlessly for them. He was going through their high school files when he noticed something rather odd. The pictures from their 8th grade had depicted them as having the deepest blue eyes he'd ever seen, but the ones from 9th grade showed them with ark reactor blue eyes. Curious he delved into the freshman year files more thoroughly and what he found both amazed and disturbed him. He was amazed at how in control of her power she had been up until that time in her life , and just what it took to finally make her lose control of herself . But the damage she had wrought and the sheer amount of power she held scared him.

Tony was reading the same file and his eyes were filled with the same amount fear and awe as the agent miles away from him. That a small 15 year old girl had slaughtered three children in self defense and crippled three others with out so much as lifting a finger was enough to humble him. If she had done that as a child what could she do now, with years of practice and control? No she was not a force he wanted to face as his foe. From her room , Anima pondered the fate of her sister once it was discovered by all what she had done all those years ago. She wondered if their new friends and family would abandon them as the others they had once loved and trusted did. She prayed that they would not , her beloved sister could only handle so much rejection before the weight of not being wanted broke her entirely. But even as she pondered and hoped that for once her Annan would be accepted, she also found herself thinking on the one they called Thor in equal measure.


End file.
